


[podfic] Control

by ffg_podfics (flowersforgraves), JackedofSpades



Category: Imperial Radch Series - Ann Leckie
Genre: Angst, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Happy Ending, Introspection, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Yuletide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:27:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24047407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowersforgraves/pseuds/ffg_podfics, https://archiveofourown.org/users/JackedofSpades/pseuds/JackedofSpades
Summary: Tisarwat feels lost after being left in charge of the household.
Kudos: 1
Collections: VoiceTeam 2020: Peas in a Pod, Voiceteam 2020





	[podfic] Control

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Control](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5452790) by [ExtraPenguin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExtraPenguin/pseuds/ExtraPenguin). 



> Author's note: 
> 
> For [kerithwyn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kerithwyn/gifts)
> 
> Podficcers' note:
> 
> Podficced for VoiceTeam 2020.

[listen + download here](https://app.box.com/s/vrkqrx4bqkqa1posz7prpxm28ach24ty)

Music: "Midnight Tale" by Kevin MacLeod at incompetech.com (CC-BY 4.0)


End file.
